


Juices Like Wine

by Slsheeba567



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Forest Sex, Glove Kink, Hide and Seek, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Predator/Prey, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slsheeba567/pseuds/Slsheeba567
Summary: “There’s no point in hiding. You know I’ll eventually find you."Rey breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth as quietly as she could. Vaguely, she registered that Kylo’s words were right, as much as she hated to admit it. He wasn’t going to give up at finding her, and she could only run and hide for so long until she reached exhaustion.She was scrunched up as tight as she could be behind a tree, arms flattened against her sides. He was a good couple of yards away, and she could hear his boots crunching against the leaves and foliage of Takodana.Yes, how ironic was it that here was where that they ended up, in the same place where they had first met. The realization along with the adrenaline rushing through her veins made her giddy, in a sort of frenzied, desperate way."





	Juices Like Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by raven-maiden's meta on tumblr about Reylo's sexual/primal themes. Be warned that this fic contains some serious hunter/prey vibes. Title taken from Duran Duran's "Hungry Like The Wolf."

“There’s no point in hiding. You know I’ll eventually find you.”

Rey breathed in through her nose, and out through her mouth as quietly as she could. Vaguely, she registered that Kylo’s words were right, as much as she hated to admit it. He wasn’t going to give up at finding her, and she could only run and hide for so long until she reached exhaustion.

She was scrunched up as tight as she could be behind a tree, arms flattened against her sides. He was a good couple of yards away, and she could hear his boots crunching against the leaves and foliage of Takodana.

Yes, how ironic was it that here was where that they ended up, in the same place where they had first met. The realization along with the adrenaline rushing through her veins made her giddy, in a sort of frenzied, desperate way.

Her arms itched with the combination of her own sweat, plus the humidity of the forest, and she painfully resisted the urge to scratch at them and give away her hiding spot from behind the tree.

“Rey,” Kylo said softer now, slowly getting closer to where she hid. “My offer still stands. Join me, and we can rule together. Just you and me. No one else.”

Rey closed her eyes solemnly. Of course, she would never accept his offer, ever. But she hated how a small part of her, a part she desperately tried to hide, yearned to accept and most idiotic of all, wanted to jump out from right behind this damned tree and right into his waiting arms.

She still cared for Ben. How could she not after all they had shared? But his offer terrified her. Not because she ever thought he might hurt her, oh no. She was terrified at what she knew she would inevitably become if she took his hand that fateful day in the throne room. There was a part of her, however small it might be, that possessed darkness. It was there when she fought Kylo on Starkiller Base, when she helped to fight the Praetorian Guards, and it was there now, begging her to accept his offer and give in.

“No,” Rey whispered as quietly as she could. “I will not.”

The battle had burned out long ago, the smoke from the shots fired still lingering in the air, even miles away in the forest. It tickled at Rey’s nose, and she hoped to all that was dear that she didn’t sneeze.

Thankfully, the Resistance had been prepared for an attack for months now, and The First Order hadn’t sent all of their troops in, only a small handful, clearly underestimating the anticipation of battle on the other side.

The battle had been over, Rey shooting at the few remaining Stormtroopers with her blaster when a familiar ship landed on the other side of the war ground.

Her heart started pounding out of her chest, with a bit of fear, but mainly excitement, which she would never admit to anyone for as long as she lived. They hadn’t seen each other in months since their last vision, Leia having taught her how to put a mental shield up to guard herself.

She could’ve ran before he saw her, could’ve flagged down one of the spare ships leaving, but she chose to stay, chose to watch as he walked like Death himself across the torn battlefield towards her, eyes like fire and sex personified, burning right into hers.

And then she started to run, turning on her heel and dashing right into the woods, mentally berating herself for being so stupid, for not sticking with the others and deciding to leave when she had the chance, and choosing to be noble and take out the few remaining enemies.

She didn’t even know how long she had been running for, losing track of time, but she gathered it had been a while since she started, calves burning, and sweat coating the back of her white tunic.

No one was going to come back for her, this she knew, as everyone probably assumed she would hop on the last remaining ship, too consumed with celebrations from winning that they wouldn’t even realize she wasn’t there. Even if someone did see that she wasn’t there and came back, they probably wouldn’t even know where to look, as her and Kylo both had to be miles away from the battleground by now. By then it would be too late.

“Do you know how difficult you’ve made it to find you? First you block me out of your head, which I expected you would do, then the Resistance keeps moving bases, which was endlessly frustrating, and now you run from me. But I will end up finding you. I always do.”

“And when I do,” Kylo breathed, his voice getting impossibly deeper, “I’m going to make you scream. I’m going to suck bruises onto your beautiful neck, and down your stomach, all the way between your legs. I think I’ll stay there for a while, licking patterns onto the skin of your inner thighs, until you finally can’t take enough, and beg me to put my mouth in more useful places, and I won’t because you’ve been so bad these past few months, Rey. Maybe I’ll stand and watch as you begin to touch yourself out of desperation. Or maybe I’ll fuck you hard against one of the trees, the rough bark scraping against your back. Would you like that, Rey?”

Rey suppressed a gasp, heat and wetness immediately flooding her panties at his filthy words. Her pussy began to throb to a steady beat, and her fingers twitched against her sides, begging her to relieve herself of her arousal.

She was no stranger to touching herself, most shamefully to thoughts of him over these past few lonely months, thoughts of her riding him, him eating her out. She had probably fantasized about him in every possible way.

Kylo must have known exactly what she was thinking because she tried not to yelp in shock at his next few words, “Speaking of touching yourself, I know that you do, Rey. You may have blocked out your inner most thoughts and our shared visions, but I can still feel your emotions through our bond, as I’m sure you’ve felt mine. I feel your sadness, your loneliness, but most of all, your arousal. And, oh, you do get aroused often, don’t you? Do you touch yourself to thoughts of me? I bet that you do, Rey. Those slim fingers plunging into your divine heat over and over again, a poor imitation of what you want most, hmm?”

Rey’s face flushed at his knowledge of her dirty, little secret. The one that she tried most desperately to hide. That he had awakened a primal, sexual urge in her, that she couldn’t fulfill by herself, try as she might. She had never been with anyone before, and what she had felt for him was unlike anything she had ever felt before.

Kylo chuckled darkly, and said, “I knew it. If it makes you feel any better, I feel it too. You don’t know how much you drive me crazy, Rey. I’ll be in the middle of a damn war meeting, and I have to leave early because you’re touching yourself, and I can feel it. I can feel it growing stronger and stronger until it peaks and it’s all I can do to rush to my room as quick as I can to finish with you. Does that spur you on even more? My own arousal?”

Kriff yes, it did.

“Oh yes, I think I’ll take my time taking you apart, piece by piece, as punishment for you teasing me like the naughty girl you are. I’m desperate to taste you. It’s all I think about, all I dream about. I want to feel you against my lips, as I lick inside you until you finally come, sobbing my name, and I finally taste you, your sweet juices trickling down my chin.”

That was her breaking point, and she couldn’t take it anymore, one hand slowly and carefully shoved down the front of her pants, so as not to alert Kylo of her hiding place. She let out a quiet sigh of relief as two fingers slipped inside easily, his previous words making her the wettest she’d ever been. Her head hit the back of the tree as she threw it back in pleasure. The fact that he was still hunting her, and she had to be quiet made it all the more difficult.

She froze as she heard a branch snap suspiciously close to her and fought the urge to turn around and take a peek at just how close he was.

Her fingers were still buried in her cunt, and she knew now that any sudden movement she made would immediately be noticed by him. He was starting to zero in on her, and she was helpless to do anything except stay right where she was, or make a run for it, and she had the feeling that wouldn’t work out, given how exhausted she was.

Rey’s heart was beating wildly out of her chest, so loud she was sure he could hear it.

Suddenly, he seemed to begin to slowly walk away from her hiding spot, and Rey let out an audible sigh of relief, head turning to the right to see where he was.

“Rey.” A voice whispered in her left ear. She gasped as she whipped around to face a smug looking Kylo Ren, who was looking down at where her hand was still shoved down the front of her pants, obvious evidence she had been touching herself to his words.

She whimpered as she tore her fingers out of herself, embarrassed and ashamed at the fact that she couldn’t lie to him now, he had seen everything, and knew without doubt that she, at the very least was sexually attracted to him, if not romantically.

“No, don’t stop. I want to see you come apart for me,” he said, grabbing her hand and bringing it up to his mouth, gently sucking her wetness off her fingers.

Rey gasped, and finally, finally, took what she had wanted for so long now. Releasing her hand from his mouth, she gripped him tightly by the back of his neck and brought him down for a dirty kiss. Their tongues clashing unceremoniously, and he moaned, the sound of it driving her mad with lust.

He pushed her against that damned tree, grabbing her leg to hook it around his waist. Rey moaned heatedly as he began grinding his hard length against her.

“I’ve wanted you since the second I laid eyes on you here in this forest. You were the most beautiful creature I’d ever seen, and I knew then that I would do anything for you, if you only asked.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open in a jagged gasp at his words and the sensation of his erection brushing purposefully against her clit at every thrust, and Ben lifted a hand to gently caress her lips, before kneeling down in front of her and staring up at her like she was his queen, his moon, his everything.

He roughly yanked her pants down to her ankles, in stark contrast to his carefully chosen words earlier.

“What about making me beg for it?” She replied like the smartass she was.

He growled as he stroked a gloved finger against her clit, making her gasp. “Can’t wait. I need to taste you now. You get off easy this time.”

She moaned at the prospect of a next time and yelped loudly as he lowered his mouth onto her pussy, that dexterous tongue licking up into her.

“Ohh, Ben,” Rey gasped loudly as he added a finger inside her, the feeling of his gloved hand making everything feel even more wonderful, and she felt her orgasm begin to build inside.

“I’m going to-Oh, OH BEN!” She shrieked his name as her orgasm hit her like a missile, grinding her pussy against his face frantically.

He groaned against her, the vibrations and his continued ministrations leading to a second, more powerful orgasm, and she screamed his name once again, as she came down from her high.

He pulled back to look up at her, her come glistening against his lips and chin, just like he had promised.

“You taste even better than I had dreamed of. I could spend the rest of my life happily eating you out.”

She whimpered and heaved him back up to standing level, jumping up on him in a straddle, those strong, familiar arms wrapping around her, making sure she didn’t fall from his grasp.

Her back roughly hit the back of the tree, and she fumbled with his pants and underwear through the slit of his cape, as she finally freed him from his constraints, guiding him to her entrance, desperate to finally have him inside her. She had gotten an implant a month prior, just in case something like this happened the next time they met again, which, who was she kidding, she had been hoping something like this would happen when they met again.

They both panted into each other mouths as he slowly slid into her, tears appearing at the corners of her eyes as he broke the thin layer of skin inside of her, taking her virginity.

She gripped his arms tightly at the pain, and he grunted against her mouth. “You okay?” He asked, lifting a hand to brush away her tears.

She nodded. “Yes. Just give me a second.”

He waited patiently until the pain faded and she experimentally moved her hips, panting heavily at the pleasure.

“Okay,” she whispered against his lips. “You can move now.”

He began slowly driving his length into her, and she clawed at his back through his cape, back hitting the tree with each thrust as they began to speed up.

“Rey,” Ben gasped into her ear, biting down at the junction between her neck and shoulder, and sucking pleasantly at her neck, marking her as his.

“Ungh, uh!” She moaned as he sped up, fucking her harder, and meeting him halfway, bouncing up and down on his huge length.

Her orgasm hit her hard, and she burrowed her head on his shoulder yelling, “Ben, I love you!”

That did him over and he shuddered, gasping as he came inside her, whispering that he loved her back, he loved her so much, she would never have to be alone again. They would never have to be alone again.

She moaned softly as he carefully withdrew from her, shakily setting her back down on the ground.

She leaned up to kiss him gently, and he cupped her face, stroking her cheeks lovingly.

They took a moment to gather their bearings, and he smirked at her after a while. “Ready for round two?”

 

 

 

 

  
The next day it was around noontime when a ship arrived on the Resistance Base, making everyone run to see who it was.

“Rey!” Finn yelled in relief, running to go hug his friend. Poe and Rose followed suit, rushing towards her in a group embrace.

“We were so worried about you! When we realized you were missing we all went back to search for you but couldn’t find you anywhere!”

Rey nodded, pulling a leaf from her hair, “I know, I figured you would eventually find out I wasn’t on any of the ships and go looking for me.”

“Where were you?” Poe asked curiously.

“Well, after all of the ships left without me, I camped out in the woods until morning when I reached out with a tracking signal in my bag and someone came to get me and dropped me off here.”

“We’re just glad you’re safe, we should probably get you straight to General Organa to let her know you’re okay.” Rose smiled sweetly at her.

She was about to follow Finn and Rose when Poe stopped her with a hand on her arm and a confused look on his face.

“Uh, Rey?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you wearing Kylo Ren’s cape?”

Rey’s eyes widened as Finn and Rose turned to stare at her in disbelief.

“Uh…”


End file.
